Rêve prémonitoire
by Kobye
Summary: Eh bien, c'est mon premier Lemon .. trèèèèèès court, oui. *soupir* Mais j'y travaille encore. Bonne lecture ! Kobye


**Titre de la fiction : **Rêve prémonitoire...

**Auteur : **Kobye

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **OS, Lemon.

**Manga : **Naruto. Même si ça ne se remarque pas. =__='

**Personnages : **Sasuke U. & Hinata. H.

**Disclaimer : **C'est pas à moi. O_o C'est à Monsieur Masashiiiiiii. x)

**Note : **Eh bien, c'est mon premier Lemon.. Celui-ci était un essai  
& est trèèeeeees court. XDD C'est écrit à la première personne  
& va s'en dire que c'est Hinata qui pense au "Je". Et, mes persos' ne parlent pas  
dans ce récit XDD .

**Note 2 : **Si vous avez de quelconques conseils ou autres. Ne vous  
gênez pas de me mp. Ça m'aiderait bien pour m'améliorer. ^^  
Donc, voilà. :') Bonne lecture !

**____________________________________________________________________  
**

Je me contemplais dans ce long miroir couvrant le mur en entier, en train de m'exercer sur mes abdos. Ce soir-là, j'étais seule. Habituellement, j'étais accompagnée de Sakura & d'Ino d'habitude à ce gym. Moi qui était de nature timide & réservée, j'ai réussi malgré tout à m'inscrire à ce gym unisexe. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'y allait régulièrement, non seulement pour m'adonner à mon entraînement physique mais aussi pour aller me rincer un peu l'œil... Vive les miroirs!

L'un d'eux m'attirait... Il était d'une beauté masculine exquise, ce bel Apollon aux cheveux sombres était beau à regarder. Mais dans ma nature timide, je n'arrivais pas à l'aborder en face. Il semblait si jeune & avait une certaine touche de maturité qu'on pouvait remarquer dans ses mouvements. Je me sentais prête à lui parler aujourd'hui. Après une heure d'entraînement intensif, je commençais à sentir la chaleur corporel grimper & sentait la sueur dégouliner entre mes seins & ma nuque. Je me rendais alors aux vestiaires des filles pour retirer les vêtements mouillés que je portais. Puisqu'il était déjà tard & que la majorité des personnes n'étaient plus dans le gym, mon désir de parler à ce Chuunin me montait à la tête ainsi mélangé à un soupçon de curiosité.

Je n'avais qu'une serviette de bain sur moi & je me rendais devant les douches des hommes pour y jeter un coup d'œil... Je poussais lentement la porte pour regarder. Comme prévu, il était là. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce bel homme ténébreux était de dos & on pouvait apercevoir ses fesses bien entraînées & fermes sous la vapeur de l'eau de la pièce. Je voulais m'y faufiler mais mon côté de fille timide reprenait déjà le dessus. Je revenais sur mes pas, j'étais si prêt du but...

Assise sur le banc des vestiaires des filles, l'air déçue, j'enfilais lentement ma culotte & agrafait mon soutien-gorge. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si j'avais osé entrer dans les douches... J'étais complètement seule dans les vestiaires, cheveux légèrement mouillés. Je me dirigeais vers les miroirs pour aller me coiffer un peu avant de partir & ajuster mon soutien-gorge. Dès que je me regardais dans le miroir, je voyais la silhouette du Chuunin accoté sur les casiers. Je soupirais un peu & me disait que c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Vêtue que de mes sous-vêtements, je me retournais pour aller m'habiller. Mais il était vraiment là & avait les bras croisés en me regardant avec un de ces sourires charmeurs. Il ne disait rien & moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je restais figée, à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il continuait de sourire. Je savais bien qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, il était encore mouillé de partout. On pouvait voir les fines gouttes sur son torse & ses cheveux courts noirs étaient trempés. Il n'avait qu'une serviette de bain enroulé à la taille. Je me mordillais doucement les lèvres en l'observant de haut en bas. L'homme en silence s'avançait vers moi & me saisissait par les hanches pour ensuite, me coller contre lui. Il m'appuyait si fort, de façon à ce que j'sentes son sexe dur dans mon entrecuisse. Il était plutôt grand comparé à moi, mais ça le gardait si viril. J'enroulais mes avant-bras autour de son cou & lui, m'empoignait par les fesses d'une manière tendre. Il me les palpait.

Mon désir pour lui, commençait à se faire sentir & je voulais explorer chaque parcelle de ce corps musclé. Il me fixait dans les yeux & Je pouvais lire au travers qu'il me désirait lui aussi. Tout doucement, il me prenait par les joues & m'embrassait sauvagement. Je commençais à m'exciter... À être entièrement humide. Il m'agrippait par les cuisses, me soulevait pour ainsi me plaquer contre les casiers. Cela faisait un bruit métallique sourd dans les vestiaires. Je fermais les yeux & me laissait complètement à lui, gémissant langoureusement au moindre effleurement de langue sur mes seins & mon cou. Me maintenant à lui, je le caressais & le griffais doucement sur le dos sans mettre trop de force pour l'exciter davantage.

Bientôt habillée, déjà nue... Il passait sa main sur tout mon corps & s'attardait sur mon entrecuisse. Toujours plaquée contre les casiers, nos soupirs ne faisaient que s'entendre. Il écartait qu'une seule de mes cuisses, l'un était maintenu par lui & l'autre pour me tenir debout. Il s'amusait à me faire plaisir dans mon entrecuisse, sachant que c'est mon point faible... Je me mettais à gémir plus fort & me mordillais sans cesse les lèvres, tellement il me contrôlait bien. Il me lâchait un instant & me prenait sur lui en me maintenant par les fesses.

Haletante & excitée, je sentais son souffle sur moi. Il me déposait lentement au sol & je chignais un peu parce que le plancher de tuiles était partiellement froid. Cela m'apportait plus de frissons me parcourant tout le long du dos comme si c'était un choc électrique. Je savourais chaque moment dès qu'il posait le regard sur moi.

C'était à mon tour de m'amuser, je glissais ma main sur la serviette, son membre était tout dur & prêt à l'assaut. Je le caressais par-dessus le tissu humidifié... Il était sur moi & avait les bras de façon à maintenir son corps pour éviter de m'écraser. Tôt ou tard, je sais qu'il allait céder donc, j'ai arrêté & retirer sa serviette enroulant sa me prenait par le dessous de mes genoux pour les amener vers moi & insérait lentement son sexe gonflé en moi. Il m'agrippait par les hanches & commençait ses va-et-vient. Je serrais les poings & appréciait ses coups de bassin qu'il me donnait. Je criais avec une voix aigüe chaque fois qu'il me pénétrait en profondeur... Je n'arrêtais pas de gémir. Je me foutais pas mal de ce qui allait arriver après, si quelqu'un allait nous surprendre ou quoique ce soit. Ça m'exciterait davantage.

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit, j'étais haletante & avait une sensation de mouillé dans mon entrejambes. J'avais fait un rêve... J'étais déçue. Ça avait l'air si vrai... Puis, je repris le train-train quotidien de ma vie...

Dans le gym, j'étais de nouveau seule. Je prenais mon rêve pour acquis, comme si je l'avais réellement vécu. J'étais au même endroit, à la même heure. Je pourrais peut-être refaire ce rêve fou & excitant... Après de bonnes heures, je me retrouvais seule dans les vestiaires, tout comme dans mon rêve. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir & remarqua la même silhouette dans ce dernier. Je me retournais, ne croyant rien... Il était là. Je n'en revenais pas..

C'était un rêve prémonitoire. J'allais m'amuser follement cette nuit, encore une fois...


End file.
